


Sweetheart

by JasnNCarly



Series: Roman Reigns & You [35]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: The candy to be elevated above all the rest.





	Sweetheart

“Cute.” You nod, smiling at his sweet gift – a silver heart necklace that had ‘will you be mine’ engraved in its side, “You’ve gone all out this year.”

He had: roses, chocolates, and other cheesy traditional items which made this your first real romantic Valentine’s Day.

“Well,” Roman tugs on you until you’re in his lap, “I have been thinking you should take me more seriously…finally start admitting you’re mine, baby girl.”

“You think I don’t now?”

He took the necklace out of your hand, waiting for you to hold your hair up and allow him to clasp it around your neck, “You won’t have a choice now.”


End file.
